my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 19: Mahiro and Uploading Videos
MAHIRO AND UPLOADING VIDEOS CHAPTER 19 OF THE MANGA Japanese title: まひろと動画配信 (Mahiro To Dōga Haishin) Previously The supposedly fun trip to the Hot Springs turned out to be a bit more troublesome than pleasure. However, several unplanned social situations were addressed and came to a reasonable conclusion, not to mention the physical problem of Mahiro's completely unexpected, unwanted detransition being dealt with in an acceptable fashion. But all's well that end's well, and Mahiro and Mihari are back at home, and back into the daily routine of their lives. This Chapter's Story GOOD MORNING FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD !!! ---so belts out a cat girl dressed in a Count Dracula costume ! Where ? On YouBoob ( YouTube ) ! And who just might be enthralled by such a presentation ? You'll never guess !!! Mahiro, of course !!! Mihari comes by and is curious, too. Who may that be, she asks ? A Virtual Tuber's avatar ! Mahiro explains that by use of Motion Capture, the uploader can make their avatar move and talk ! " Sounds like fun ! ", remarks Mihari. But now Mihari is enthralled, virtually hooked, more so with the thought that Mahiro could star in her very own special video presentation. Mihari asks Mahiro if she would want to try something like this, too, since Mahiro is already a living, breathing, super cute little girl avatar at this very moment. Mahiro ponders this revelation, but decides that she is not up to it, since she may not be able to speak well enough for the virtual audience. Mihari counters that she can edit it before the broadcast. Eventually Mahiro agrees, with Mihari thinking to herself that her sister is 'such a pushover' ! Soon, everything is set up in the front room. Mahiro is dressed like a little girl, a middle schooler, wearing a crisp, white blouse, an oversized fluffy sweater, a pleated mini-skirt, black tights, and black oxford shoes. SO CUTE !!! Mihari is standing by with a smart phone ready to record. 3---2---1---Action ! " HI---DE---HO !!! IT'S THE VIRTUAL YOUTUBER, THE REAL MAHIRO !!! " ! LET'S START WITH INTRODUCTIONS !!! " ! , belts out Mahiro with a huge smile on her face ! " I'M THE IN-HOME SECURITY GUARD THAT DOUBLES AS A MIDDLE SCHOOLER . . . . . . MY HOBBIES ARE . . . . . . .uh . . . . . . duh . . . . and with that much accomplished, Mahiro is dead in the water, with a look of horror and vertigo across her cute face. " JUST WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE SISTER ??? " , Mahiro thinks to herself. "C'Mon, C'Mon, keep going ", urges Mihari. " I can't do this after all, forget that I even did this ! " , implores Mahiro. " It's fine, KEEP GOING ! " , thunders Mihari, who now is the one who has a look of vertigo about her face ! Mahiro sits down and begs " Hey, Mihari . . . . . " " Don't worry, you can do it, Mihiro-chan ", soothes Mihari, " Amazing ! So Good ! Cute ! CUTE !!! " Mahiro is now prone on the floor and curled up in a cat-pose, as if begging for a cat treat ! " Nyaa, NYAA ( Meow, MEOW ) !!! , intones Mahiro. Still with a look of vertigo on her face, Mihari is non-plussed. " I WANT TO DIE . . . . . . " , thinks Mahiro to herself, " If this gets out into the world I am done for ! " ! " It's not like I'm going to show this to anyone. " , offers Mihari. " You're not going to upload this ? ", inquires Mahiro ? " I never said a word about doing that. ", confesses Mihari, " I just wanted to record it, that's all ! " " EVEN THOUGH I TRIED SO HARD ??? " , screams Mahiro. " So it would be better if I did upload it ? I guess you did really get into it ! " , replies Mihari. " DELETE IT !!! I'M BEGGING YOU !!! " , pleads Mahiro. " no thanks ", whispers Mihari. Later that evening, lying in her bed in her bedroom, Mihari comments to herself--- " I wonder if Mahiro has some sort of hidden talent . . . . . . ? " ( Mihari's video collection just got a little bigger, with a real kick-butt gem added to it today ! ) Chapter Lookback Without even being hypnotized, Mahiro assumes a trance-like state of an affable, contented cat. Manga Fan's Commentary on This Chapter Diana Kurosawa / 6 months ago Welcome to the loli hell ~ Clickbait Man / 10 months ago I would like the series to focus on the Yuri aspect of Mahiro's relationships. KisseKy / 10 months ago a YouTube search: Virtual YouTuber Mahiro Ai Sgt. Kurokawa / 10 months ago Yum ! Tsuri? / 10 months ago Where can I find a girl like Mahiro ? Ivanator the Great / 10 months ago there, little girl, are you another Mahiro ? Sawada Tsunayoshi / 44 weeks Great manga !!! Michael Cresbo / 45 weeks / 1 like The little sister Mihari needs to upload it YouTube anyway ! Category:Chapters